Una Carta y Un Beso
by Aleksast
Summary: Que pasa cuando un alquimista sueña con una persona virtualmente imposible de poder corresponderle? manda una carta, y en el alma de la carta, un beso. Edai, Riza x Edward Elric


**Una Carta y Un Beso**

A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

_**Aleksast: 2009**_

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

Un suspiro salió de unos labios carmesíes, la solitaria copa a medio llenar adornaba ese escritorio viejo, con algunos papeles de bitácoras militares, hecho de roble, pero tan solitario como su dueña, quien hacía unas horas llegaba a casa del trabajo, angustiada por una persona y una cuestión.

_Una semana sin verlo, me da miedo de que ande en algún lugar donde peligre su vida… El coronel no me ha querido decir a donde le envió, o que ha sido de él, por alguna extraña razón le extraño mucho y sueño con él, a pesar de que han pasado cinco años desde que le conocí, hace dos años casi muere para traer de vuelta a su hermano, quien falleció a causa de la transmutación… y no hace poco, ha dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un joven militar al servicio de Mustang, ¿Por qué él, siendo más joven que yo?_

Tenía en sus manos una carta bastante breve, sin fecha ni lugar de procedencia, pero causa del despertar de los sueños de la teniente de ojos rubíes, citaba en letra elegante, digna de un alto militar, que necesitaba conversar con ella exclusivamente, y de su visita posible, Edward Elric quería ver a Riza Hawkeye antes que a otra persona de todo Central.

Dio un sorbo a la copa y a los pocos momentos se oyó un ruido en la puerta, era el rubio que llamaba, el alquimista de acero, sin prisa la teniente se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Teniente Hawkeye, se ve un poco tensa, ¿ha habido mucho revuelo en el cuartel general? — preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios y unos ojos brillantes reflejando la luz nocturna — ¿le incomodaría si paso?

—Ah, disculpa Edward, pasa, te serviré un poco de té si quieres — dijo la teniente con su cordial y cálida voz, inusual en ella.

— muchas gracias, aunque preferiría un poco de eso que esta bebiendo… Brandy — señaló el sonrojado alquimista, que ya había entrado y había echado un vistazo al escritorio, mientras tanto esperó paciente en un sofá de la sala, la teniente titubeó un poco dado que para ella era extraño que Ed pidiese ese tipo de bebidas.

Cuando ella llego con el par de copas, sirvió a Ed en menos cantidad que su copa, algo a lo que el alquimista no le dio importancia.

—Teniente… — mencionó Ed, interrumpido por esta.

—puedes llamarme Riza, no estamos con formalidades militares en el trabajo, dime, ¿a qué debo tu visita? — invitó la mujer, que también mostraba un sonrojo muy tenue, posando sus ojos en los de Edward.

—De acuerdo, me impresiona esto pero… bien, al grano, necesito un consejo, y usted es la única persona a la que puedo recurrir, sé que va a decir que estoy tocado de la cabeza, pero he decidido contárselo… — sorbió un poco a copa, tragando el liquido despacio, para poderse aclarar la garganta — la verdad es que… me siento solo… desde que Alphonse se fue, y Winry se casó, no he encontrado sentido para mi vida fuera del ejército, llego a casa y me tiro a las gélidas sabanas de mi cama, salgo a caminar, y solo siento un vacío dentro mío que contrapone todo aquello que bien me pudiese contentar, si acaso podría concluir que tanta soledad me tiene fastidiado, no siento ganas de hacer absolutamente nada… — terminó Edward, con los ojos nublados y la mirada triste y desahogada en llanto que caía a gotas dentro de la copa — ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó con la voz quebrada en el llanto.

— Ven aquí, Edward — dijo amorosa la teniente, acto seguido, Edward se sentó a lado de ella, quien le abrazo y acarició la espalda, para que pudiera calmar su dolor, el alquimista que estaba al borde de la tristeza, desahogó sus penas en ese abrazo, correspondiendo a éste, ella sorpresivamente uno sus labios al de él, en un tierno y sublime beso, que sorprendido pero necesitado y a la vez dichoso, Edward correspondió, — prométeme que estarás conmigo, te necesito, desde hace tiempo sueño contigo y siento un abismo melancólico en el alma, Edward, quiéreme, tanto como yo a ti te quiero.

— Yo… yo también la amo, temía decirselo, y ser rechazado, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a nada, no podría imaginar cuantas tortuosas noches he soñado a su lado, y despertado solo, la necesito a usted, acabé por enamorarme cuando ya no la volví a ver… la necesito mucho… —

Ambas bocas se envolvieron en un interminable beso, el alquimista había consumado su ansiedad, y habría de empezar un nuevo retoño amoroso entre la teniente y el chico, y aunque nunca nadie esperó que Riza Hawkeye hubiera acaso tenido una pasional predilección por el joven Elric, ambos ya habían encontrado la calma en un placentero y amoroso encuentro pasional, la carta quedó en el escritorio, dos almas se entregaron con la súbita dicha de ser correspondidas, y fundidas en el calor del amor.


End file.
